1. Field of the Invention
Exercise Equipment
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term elastic cylinder grip (1) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to cylinder grip (1) or merely grip (1). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein that the connection of the anchoring hook (5) to an end of an elastic cylinder core (2) is one of attachment, A connection in which one object is easily removed from another is described by the word emplace, as where it is stated herein that the elastic exercise band (3) is longitudinally emplaced to enwrap the ends of the cylinder grip (1) and cylinder core (2) and the tension adjusting ring (4), when present, is emplaced to fit radially over the cylindler grip (1), cylinder core (2) and elastic band (3) so as to control the band""s (3) effective ring size to provide optimum elasticity. A connection in which two objects, though not attached, could be separated only with considerable difficulty is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement. The preferred interconnection of the elastic cylinder core (2) and the cylinder grip (7) is stated herein to be such. Employment of the words connector join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, it is stated that FIG. 6 comprises the perspective view of an end of a cylinder (1) and core (2) into which an anchoring hook (5) has been disposed, meaning that FIG. 6 is in fact that view. The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated in one instance herein that an elastic cylinder grip (1), elastic cylinder core (2) and anchoring hook (5) comprise the exercise assembly. This means merely that those three objects are the assembly. This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, those three components (1, 2, 5), when present, will always be part of an exercise assembly herein but the assembly may include the anchoring hook (5) in one case but something else in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure, composition or character of a given object. Thus, the elastic exercise band (3) is stated to comprise, among other things, ring size sufficient to longitudinally encircle the ends of the grip (1) and core (2). The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, refer to the positioning of the assembly in the manner it would be observed during a commonly practiced mode of operation. This convention has been adopted as a matter of convenience in discussing orientation and as shown in the drawings. Thus, one or more of the operator""s (100) fingers are said to be slipped beneath the elastic exercise band (3) to permit certain hand and finger expansion exercises.
The word longitudinal and derivations thereof refer merely to the longest dimension of a given object, provided it has one. Thus, it is stated herein that the elastic cylinder core (2) is longitudinally disposed within the cylinder grip (1). This merely means that the core""s (2) elongation is oriented in direction the same as that of the grip (1) within which (1) it (2) is disposed. It is also stated herein that the exercise band (3) is stretched to longitudinally enwrap the ends of the grip (1) and core (2). This merely means that the band (2) is elastically fitted to snugly encircle them (1, 2) in the direction of their (1, 2) elongation.
In some cases, the same word expressed as a noun is also used for a verb. Thus, it is stated, for example, that the cylinder core (2) comprises a threaded tunnel (7) with which the anchoring hook""s threaded sector (6) engages. Yet, it is also stated that the cylinder core (2) tunnels through the longitudinal extension of the cylinder grip (1). The propriety of this divergent use of the term is established by the dictionary. Occasionally, however, certain words may be coined herein to simplify discussion by interchanging noun, verb or adjective or by modifying certain words. For example, coengage and interthread are terms occasionally applied to describe the relationship of objects brought into conjunction with one another in a particular way-by threading, by the buttressing of one against the other for an intended purpose or by some other mutual interrelationship.
The provision of a squeezable object to strengthen the grip or the arch of the foot began with the small hand-held elastic ball, a part of the public domain at least as early as the 30s, if not long before. U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,513 B1 issued to Chow, featuring a tough elastic core and softer inelastic exterior followed in that tradition. Not long before, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,664 issued to Jennings, a pair of squeezable balls dedicated to the same function had been mounted at opposing ends of a golf exercising rod. Those devices aided in hand or foot muscle contraction and, so far as they went, could conceivably have benefitted wrist and forearm pronation and supination with the fist closed under tension. It had been observed, however, that a much higher level of therapeutic or athletic training development would be desirable if the proper tool for conducting more elaborate exercises had been supplied.
In place of the hard rubber-like ball structure, what is needed for the hand and foot contraction exercises thus far practiced is an easy-to-manage object in which a tough elastic core is enwrapped by a special soft elastic material, thereby also permitting wringing exercises involving both hands simultaneously, hand and finger lifting expansion exercises against elastic resistance and vigorous wrist whipping exercises.
The invention is an elastic grip exerciser comprising at a minimum an elongated elastic cylinder grip (1) and an elastic cylinder core (2) longitudinally disposed within it (1) by means of rigid emplacement. Both comprise elasticity but the composition of the grip (1) is relatively softxe2x80x94such as sponge rubber, for examplexe2x80x94while that of the core (2) is of tougher consistency. The softer exterior permits the operator (100) to derive exercise benefit by squeezing the simple assembly in the palm of the hand or rolling it under the arch of the foot much in the manner one would do with a small exercise ball. The more elastically rigid core (2) provides a back-up against which the grip (1) is squeezed and also permits a variety of wrist and arm exercises in which it (2) provides resistance while being bent into a modified U-shape.
A particularly useful embodiment of the invention involves alternate raising and lowering of the operator""s (100) hand or any number of fingers beneath and against the resistance of an elastic exercise band (3) stretched to fit over the assembly""s ends. A tension adjusting ring (4) may also be included as a manually operated slider to vary the lengthxe2x80x94and, therefore, the resistancexe2x80x94of the band""s (3) ring size.
An optional feature comprises an anchoring hook (5) driven into the end of the cylinder core (2) which provides tethering possibilities in the assembly""s use.